


Sick Day

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryotaro gets sick, and Momotaros is the only one around to take care of him.</p><p>Written: Nov. 16, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> AN:I could just imagine this happening if Ryotaro even managed to actually get sick and it wasn’t related to the fights with the imagin. Momotaros is attempting to take care of him.  
> Warning: Implied shonen-ai between Ryotaro and Momotaros (really, why else would they be meeting apart from everyone else), but you can take it as simple friendship. Momotaros curses, as usual.

Momotaros was officially worried. Ryotaro had been supposed to meet him on the Den-Liner half an hour ago, and he had never showed up. Therefore, Momotaros had set out for the Milk Dipper in his human form, simply letting himself in, as he knew Airi had left yesterday for a three-day trip.

“Ryotaro,” he called out, concerned when he received no answer. The red-eyed male wondered for a moment if Ryotaro had just been held up, that was his luck after all, and was, even now, on the Den-Liner, wondering where Momotaros was. Figuring he may as well check since he was already here, Momotaros headed up the stairs to where he knew the other brunette’s room was.

“Oi, Ryotaro. You in here?” he called out as he pushed open the door, and he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. Ryotaro was indeed there, in bed, but he was still asleep, his face was flushed, and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. More concerned that ever, Momotaros rushed over and placed his hand against Ryutaro’s forehead, flinching at the heat he felt radiating off the other male. It seemed Ryotaro had a fever.

“Well...shit,” Momotaros muttered, frowning. This was far from his realm of expertise. He was the fighter, the protector. He didn’t know shit about what to do when Ryotaro was sick or hurt, that was Kohanakuso Onna’s or even Kameyaro’s job.

And, of course, everyone he could ask was gone. That was why he and Ryotaro were going to meet on the Den-Liner initially, everyone was out and busy today, and, of course, Airi was gone. Groaning in frustration, he tried desperately to remember exactly what he was supposed to do. He remembered something about a cool towel, a blanket, and something about chickens? Fuck if he knew.

Lost in thought, he almost missed Ryotaro’s soft call of, “Momotaros.”

Glancing quickly down at the other brunette, Momotaros saw that Ryotaro, who had evidently woken up at some point during his mental ranting, was now looking up at him through fever-glazed eyes.

“Ryotaro,” he said quickly, relieved the other male was awake as Momotaros was _sure_ he would know what to do, “what the hell am I supposed to do? This is what we have Kohanakuso Onna around for, but she’s obviously not here!”

Ryotaro looked confused for a moment as to what the red-eyed male was talking about before he chuckled weakly and said, “Don’t worry about it Momotaros, I’ll just sleep it off, and I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

This earned a frown from the red-eyed male before said male replied, “Fuck that. I’m not leaving you alone. I’m sure I can do this, not like it’s rocket science or anything. I just need to get a cold towel and some kind of chicken or something.”

With visions of loose chickens running around the Milk Dipper with Momotaros giving chase dancing through his head, Ryotaro laughed softly and quickly corrected, “It’s chicken _soup_ Momotaros.”

“I knew that,” Momotaros muttered, flushing, before he ran to get a cool, damp towel, making sure to ring the water out as he’d seen the others do before.

After placing that on Ryotaro’s forehead, he headed downstairs and proceeded to, quite literally, tear the kitchen apart looking for something labeled ‘Chicken Soup’, praying he wouldn’t have to go _out_ and find some. Momotaros let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding when the red-eyed male _finally_ found a can labeled ‘Chicken Soup.’ Thanking whatever unknown deity placed the pop tab on top of the can – he really didn’t want to consider what he’d have done if there wasn’t one since he’d never actually seen a can opener much less used one – Momotaros popped the top off the can and stuck it in the microwave, hitting the button that was labeled soup before hitting start.

Satisfied, proud, Momotaros turned to get a glass of orange juice – he thought he heard somewhere that it was supposed to help – and had gotten as far as pouring the juice before he smelt something burning. Turning quickly, Momotaros caught sight of the sparks in the microwave and cursed roundly, rushing over to stop and open the microwave before opening the nearest window and fanning the smoke out frantically.

Once the smoke was gone, Momotaros turned to look at the microwave, scowling fiercely at the appliance as if it had foiled him on purpose.

“Momotaros?” came Ryotaro’s hesitant voice from the stairs, and, turning quickly, Momotaros saw Ryotaro standing there, still in his pajamas, and wearing a housecoat.

Momotaros felt his face redden to match the streak in his hair as Ryotaro glanced around the kitchen, taking in the mess left over from the red-eyed male’s search for the soup, the now blackened and slightly smoking can of soup itself, and the orange juice now pooling on the floor from where Momotaros had dropped it when the microwave had started spewing sparks and smoke. Momotaros felt his face redden further, if that was even possible, when Ryotaro covered his mouth and started to laugh so hard his knees gave out from under him. Scowling, the red streaked male crossed his arms and waited impatiently for his contractor to stop laughing.

“Sorry, Momotaros,” Ryotaro managed to choke out once he had stopped laughing, “but, how did this happen?”

Momotaros’s scowl deepened further as he replied, “Hell if I know. First I had to find the stupid chicken soup, then I opened it and put it in the microwave like I was supposed to, and it suddenly starting sparking and smoking and shit.”

This time Ryotaro managed to choke back his laughter as he said, “You’re supposed to put the soup in a bowl, Momotaros, not stick the can directly in the microwave. Metal is not supposed to go in the microwave.”

Momotaros looked dumbfounded and then frustrated as he said, “And how the hell was I supposed to know that?”

Ryotaro couldn’t quite choke back the snickers as he walked across the disaster area that was the kitchen, straight to where the soup was kept, and pulled out another can. Walking back over to Momotaros, he pointed out to the red-eyed male exactly where it said, “Pour soup into a microwaveable bowl and microwave. Do NOT place can in microwave.”

Ryotaro was surprised that Momotaros hadn’t passed out with the amount of blood that was currently rushing to his face. It certainly couldn’t be healthy. Sighing, he said, “Come on, let’s get this cleaned up. I can help.”

Momotaros’s face finally returned to its normal color as he said, quite firmly, “No. I said I would do it, and I will. You go sit over there and wait.”

Knowing that he wouldn’t get anywhere with his most stubborn imagin, Ryotaro walked around to the bar side and sat down, determined to watch so that he could help if need be.

Momotaros first decided to retry his attempt at soup, making sure to actually read the instructions this time around, and actually managed to get it right. Handing that over with a glass of milk – as the orange juice was currently in a puddle on the kitchen floor – Momotaros sighed and got down to cleaning, pausing occasionally to stop Ryotaro from joining him in cleaning. The rest of the day, surprisingly, went without a hitch. It probably helped that the next time Momotaros had to go into the kitchen for something more complicated that getting a glass of water, Ryotaro followed him to make sure he didn’t repeat the minor disaster from earlier that afternoon.

Refusing to leave the other alone, Momotaros even insisted on staying the night to make sure that Ryotaro didn’t need anything. Ryotaro woke the next morning feeling back to one hundred percent. The same couldn’t be said for poor Momotaros, who woke up with a slight fever and sneezing.

Ryotaro looked far too amused at the whole situation as he said, while changing the towel now resting on Momotaros’s forehead, “And I didn’t even know imagin could get sick.”


End file.
